Jinsei Baka no Ai or Love Life of an Idiot
by ArtificialWriter95
Summary: A story made due to inspiration of Bakuman (manga) and Real Life events. Made especially for fellow batch mates at Ateneo. (Characters do not have names nor description for you to enjoy more with imagination) Watch the adventures of an Idiot in Love through her own PoV.
1. The Idiot's First Love

**Chapter 1: The Idiot's First Love**

I like someone.

And of course, like every other person, I want this person to like me back.

But there are numerous problems.

One is that this person doesn't even know me. I had never been a classmate of his in my whole entire life. I never even said simple things like "hi" or "how are you doing?"

Second, the type of person I like is silent. He rarely speaks. He only speaks when it is needed or when asked. I know it sounds strange but if you ask me what type of person is he I would say:

_"He is a good man."_

* * *

**November (?) 2012**

I was walking up the stairs going back to my classroom after eating lunch with my friends. It was very hot and sunny like all the other days. I was passing by his classroom and, as usual, the other class was making a ruckus outside.

The students seem to be torturing a fellow classmate by holding him into place while holding a phone to his ear. It was loud and noisy so I was guessing they were playing some music. _Perhaps they were listening to Justin Beiber._ I thought as they continue to scream and laugh like preschoolers.

I was making my way through the crowd of students when I had just realized you were one of them. I heard you desperately trying to hold back your laughter behind the handkerchief you have always brought, which made you sound a bit strange. More like a drunk dying duck, honestly. But I could learn how to love drunk dying ducks.

The ruckus they were making blocked the front door of my classroom. My friends and I decided to walk through the back door. As we walked through the hallway full of laughter and chaos, I never bothered looking back. Somehow, I felt that the ruckus way behind stopped. My friends have already entered the back door ahead of me. I know I should have entered but I was just standing there in front of the door like an idiot. I turned around to just take one last glance-

Then I saw it.

For a moment, it was only the two of us.

I gazed into your eyes that seemed slightly embarrassed from realizing that I have heard your drunk dying duck laugh (okay I admit I sound a bit too cruel). Everything around us wasn't moving. It was like our very own little world. You seemed even more attractive than usual. My eyesight was horrible so I was quite color blind. But the color of your eyes told me that you were a wonderful person.

Even though it was just a second that has passed for me it seemed like...probably a minute or so. But I wanted that minute to last forever. A forever where we could look into each others eyes...

I quickly shake myself off this trance and rush into my classroom, dump myself onto my seat and stare out the window.

_What was I thinking?_ My heart was pounding. My face hot and I couldn't help but recall your face...

This truly was the feeling of an Idiot's First Love...


	2. The Idiot in Love has fallen

**NOTE:**

**Before you continue to read Chapter 2, please take note that WHOEVER SHOWS THIS TO THAT GUY IN THAT CLASS WHICH I SO HAPPEN LIKE A LOT should DIE.**

**Oh yeah thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Idiot in love has fallen**

**March 2013**

It was a while since I have felt 'that' feeling. It is normal for girls to have small crushes but it all changed for me this night.

Tonight is our Graduation Bash. And guess what?

...

...

...what?

Me and my friends have to PERFORM.

...

ON STAGE.

...

IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE LEVEL.

...

WITH MY CRUSH THERE TO SEE ME.

...crap.

Okay, I know it's not much of a big deal for other's but-I HAVE NEVER HEARD MY VOICE ON MICROPHONE.

And I bet the popular girls are all like, " OMG what a loser let's talk like drug addicts and flirt until we get pregnant."

...Okay maybe that last part wasn't true but I'm so freaking nervous. I was shaking and cold. I know there was a word for that which started with a letter 'h' but I suck at spelling.

Even though it's just .line. that I have to sing.

No problem.

...

...

...

OH HELL NAW.

You know what? I'm just wasting my time typing my ass off here, I should just come back WHEN I sing.

So, bye-bye!

-oOXOo-

My heart was pounding ten times faster per minute.

The lights lay bright upon me. I was right at the center. One friend cowering at the left and the other two assisting each other at the right. A sudden migrane attacks me since my eyes could not take bright lights. My hands were shaking and I was holding onto the microphone as if it was my lifeline.

I look around at my surroundings. Many people were surrounding the stage with their cameras, some were students. I couldn't see well since it has been a long time since I have changed my lenses. Oh my gosh... What if HE was watching? My mind keeps racing into multiple thoughts and confusion. That's when I finally noticed:

The music has started.

My friend was playing the guitar well. We only had a few minor mistakes so far such as the microphone screeching from the overlapping of sounds. My two other singing friends sang a bit quickly at the start, but later on started to calm down. Everything was going smoothly until-

It's my turn.

I sang as confident as I could, even though it was just one line. I fixed my gaze down, not daring to look at the crowd. But there was one problem:

I couldn't hear my voice.

That's what's scary about using a microphone for the first time in years; you can't hear/recognize your voice.

-oOXOo-

I'm choking on my own saliva.

Yes, I am crying, crying like the idiot I am and should be. The idiot who should have never, ever, performed or even came to this place. The idiot who had just ruined a performance that was practiced by a group of friends I cherished.

My tears started to wet my glasses. I took them off and held them with my hand. I examined them and recall those eyes I have seen beyond the glass. I could not just believe I sang like that in front of him. I couldn't hear my voice and pitches must have been all wrong...I mean, he must've not even watched me since he doesn't have a clue about me. And to believe I had wished he would like me someday must be really impossible. Falling in love with someone really makes you want to believe all his thoughts are equivalent to liking you back...

I look up into the crescent moon or whatever it was. I couldn't see well. I am the worst. I have even rejected my caring friends who have offered comfort, but I didn't deserve that. I brought our name down.

I had to go back. I told myself. I wipe my tears away with the black and white themed outfit that was chosen for me today. I didn't want to cause a ruckus for my friends for them to start looking for me. I wipe my glasses with my shirt and put them on. I stand up steadily and try to fix up my voice (which by the way sounded like a dying shot bird).

I carefully make my way through the noisy crowd back to my seat so I could just wait for this stupid program to finish already.


	3. The Idiot has fallen in love again

**NOTE:**

**Same warning as Chapter 2. Please enjoy this life-inspired lameness. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Idiot in love has risen and has fallen in love again**

**March 2013 -same night-**

The light is soo bright.

...

...

...I sounded like those wannabe gay vampires, didn't I?

But I couldn't help it, it was because of the sunlight my eyesight sucks.

...

...

...WHY DO I KEEP WASTING SPACE LIKE THIS?!

Wait... There's no point in getting angry with myself...

_Sigh_... Now the real problem is what to do while waiting for this program to finish? Well, there are a few boys sitting in front of me using their iPads and Tabs and whatevers, and another groups of classmates behind me talking about problems and other whatnot. My friend from a different section is beside me but looking pretty busy... Wait, how did she get here?! Oh yeah, all the chairs are soo messed up to the point that sections have converged or something. So my bud's section to the left, and my crush's section to the right?...!

_**Crush?!**_ I turn around to see your face again. Ah... You look soo attractive... WHAT AM I SAYING?!

Gosh... Ever since I noticed you were here I looking at your direction...I mean I can't help it and all it's just-

You saw me looking at you

I look up.

I look down.

Then I look at my classmate.

...

...

...

**DAFUQDIDIJUSTDO?!**

Oh my gosh... I must be very red now... He must think that I'm a stalker...gosh... I'm such an idiot... .IDIOT!

I put my hands over my now red face to avoid further embarrassment...Aah... I'm soo stupid...

I waited for a few moments to pass before peeking at your face...

...

...

..._peek?_

...

I quickly shut my eyes back close.

...

Did I saw what I really just saw?!

For a moment I thought you were looking at me...then you looked away quickly...

...

...

...Aah... Being in love really makes you believe whatever you see is what you want to see... Wait, WHAT AM I THINKING?!

You know what? I'm just gonna skip to the part when the program's over... Yeah...

-oOXOo-

Finally... After the crowning of awards everything has finished... Well, they weren't really awards, just candies and snacks for each class that won the games.

A woman walks up the stage and tries to gather everyone's attention. She glances at a man holding a pocketknife and holds her microphone steadily. The man holding the pocket takes his position beside a not-so-obvious string. Finally, it was so obvious in the beginning... Most of the students were crowding at the center. I look up and look at the net of balloons, which were hung just for them to be released again.

"Before we conclude the program, we would like to congratulate all the pupils currently present for graduating!"

As soon as she finishes her sentence a bunch of balloons of blue and white descend from the sky. Hundreds of students battle for their greed and selfishness just to get .balloon.

Eventually, the crowd became satisfied with their balloons and had to settle down and go back to their seats. A few balloons were stuck on the netting and I really, really wanted to get one.

The woman announced that the program was over and handed the microphone to the Level Head.

The Level Head made a few announcements regarding the Graduation Ceremony Practices on the following week. She made us all thank the people and staff that had prepared the program and allowed them to leave.

"And of course, we could not just party and leave all this trash here, right? So please pick up the trashes on the floor in five minutes."

Wow. She still treats us like grade scholars even though we're becoming high scholars soon. I noticed only a few were cleaning up and most were being snobbish or lazy. I decided to help so I placed my bag on a nearby chair.

"We're just gonna throw these real quick over there, 'kay?" My friend points over to the garbage bin outside the gym while she tries to carry the plastics and wrappers in her arms. Her companion beside her was carrying much more than her.

I nodded and the scurried past the crowd and disappeared into the noise.

I'm happy that my friends weren't mad at me, but I'm still mad at myself. All the idiotic actions I've done today still linger in my head. I bend down to pick up a few trashes underneath a couple of chairs. Another student quietly picks up some trash from the other side of the chairs. Then it happened.

I accidentally touch hands with him.

For a second our eyes meet, I recognize this feeling.

It was you.

The second becomes a moment, and yet again we become trapped within our little own world where everything surrounding us becomes transparent. Your eyes were mixed with a little shock, embarrassment, and concern. They told me something that changed everything within me. My heart skipped a beat and I literally thought I was going to die of a heart attack. Your eyes trance me until things go back into reality.

I quickly retract my hand and aim for other trashes. When I was sure that the area was all clean I stood up and walked away without looking back. Once I felt like I was in a far enough distance, I grasped my hand and placed it close to my cheek. My cheek was warm and my heart was pounding loud enough to the point I could hear it. I was blushing.

"Hey! We're back!" My friends call from a distance. I stare blankly at nothing, dumb folded. "What's wrong?" One of my friends waves her hand in front of my face. "Huh, she's not moving." She said. They looked at me for a few moments then looked at each other.

"Um... We're going now..." They both say as they slowly walk away and squirm back through the crowd. A single balloon, which was once tangled by the net slowly descends and lands on the floor before you. You pick it up and take a quick glance at me and place it back down. Shocked by your actions, I walk my way to the balloon and pick it up.

I look at you for a moment and look then look at the balloon. I slowly make my way back outside of the gymnasium and sit on the bench I had once I cried upon.

I look up at starry night sky and the glowing moon. My vision has been cleared and I shall never forget this sky ever again, even if I had felt pained the first time. I hold the balloon tight in my hands and recall the touch on my hands.

_"Please don't be sad."_

Your eyes have told me.

The Idiot in love has fallen for you once more.


End file.
